


Lonely

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes up with a plan to make Marius focus on the revolution again. At least, he thinks those are his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yet again based on a kink meme prompt, which asked for: " One of the Amis fucking Marius through a mattress. Would love it if it were Enjolras, but I'll take any of them really. I just want Marius a writhing mess." Does not actually take place on a mattress. This is pretty much pure porn, except for the end I guess?? Idk.

Enjolras is irritated.

If anyone was overhearing his thoughts right now, they would probably snort and ask "what else is new?" (apparently in his mind, "anyone" equals "Grantaire"). Surprisingly enough, Enjolras does not like to be disagreeable. He simply wishes others were capable of focusing on important issues like himself, and occasionally this leads him to lose his temper.

But he does not feel that would be the best way of handling this situation with Marius.

He and Marius have a slightly complex relationship; on their first meeting Enjolras had been put off by his apparent Bonapartist tendencies, but had been slightly more sympathetic once Courfeyrac explained to him the rather complicated situation surrounding his family. Marius, it seemed to Enjolras, was yet another victim of the bourgeois desire to control all for the sake of social acceptability, without a thought as to how that would affect the weak and vulnerable. So he took it upon himself not to reject Marius, but instead try and lead him to healthier realm of political thought. And it worked; before long Marius became one of his trusted lieutenants.

But now, there is some girl.

Marius admitted when questioned he does not even know her name. Enjolras somehow doubts their relationship is based on a close examination of mutual interests. And yet, it seems to have driven Marius mad, and more importantly away from the revolution. He does have this penchant for dramatics.

Enjolras is not an expert in these matters, but he doubts Marius's romance is actually anything more than passing desire - but he doubts Marius will realise that. In a month he would have forgotten her name, had he actually known it, but Enjolras knows with Lamarque so close to death, they do not have a month. He needs some way to crush this fantasy, soon.

He sighs in frustration. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. It is a primal, carnal thing he is imagining, and he has no guarantee Marius will even accept it. However, if he does it could demonstrate something Enjolras vitally needs Marius to learn.

And with few options, he supposes this is one more sacrifice to be made for Patria.

-

He waits for the crowd to thin out before he puts his plan into action. Mostly he's making sure he doesn't rouse suspicion in the eyes of people like Courfeyrac and Grantaire; people likely to jump to deeply inappropriate conclusions (even if for once, such conclusions would be accurate).

Despite himself, he's allowed the thought of what he's about to do excite him slightly. That frightens him, but he also realises it is necessary for him to succeed, so he must permit it.

Marius is staring out the window, allegedly translating some document but not having touched it in half an hour. Enjolras approaches and gently lays a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that nonetheless makes Marius jump. "My apologies for startling you," he begins. "I was hoping you would follow me, so we could... discuss matters in private?"

His own words seem laced with a terrible amount of euphemism. Marius, however, notices nothing; instead simply nodding and standing to follow Enjolras.

Enjolras has considered where it would be best for this to occur; if he would have to take Marius back to his apartment and risk a scandal, or worse, go to Marius's apartment and risk Courfeyrac. Then he remembered a small space at the back of the Cafe Musain. It is too big for a cupboard and too small for a room, so no-one is entirely sure what to call it, but it is far away enough from the front of the cafe and muffles sound well enough that Enjolras thinks it will do.

Marius seems confused by their destination, but nonetheless steps in when Enjolras opens the door for him. "I must admit," he says with as Enjolras closes the door behind them, "this is not the most conventional place for a meeting."

Enjolras stares at him, uncertain how to approach - this is very much not his area of expertise. Marius sighs sadly. "Look, Enjolras, I know you are angry with me. But if you had simply seen her--"

Enjolras interrupts by coming forward and kissing him. He keeps it soft and chaste for now, not wanting to spook the boy. When he pulls back, Marius seems puzzled, but not disgusted. Enjolras expects him to say something, and yet he does not. This leaves Enjolras quite puzzled as to what his next move should be.

After a few moments of this uncomfortable silence, Enjolras decides to take a chance, and kisses Marius again. This time he does not restrict himself to chastity; instead he presses his tongue to the other boy's lips to ask for entrance, and is slightly surprised by how quickly it is granted. Marius is relaxing into the kiss; Enjolras places one hand against his cheek and another at his hip. Marius begins to kiss back, and lays a hand upon Enjolras's chest - gently at first, but then he takes a handful of shirt fabric and pulls himself in closer. The other hand comes to tangle in Enjolras's hair, which he strokes and twists awkwardly. Marius's actions are sloppy, indicating inexperience (as if Enjolras is one to talk) - but he is eager.

Slowly, with care not to crash into the table in the corner, Enjolras starts to move Marius backwards. Marius collides with the wall somewhat abruptly, and Enjolras takes this opportunity to disconnect their mouths. Instead he presses a kiss to the side of Marius's neck - a kiss that promptly turns into more of a bite, but judging by his gasp Enjolras wouldn't believe Marius minds.

"Enjolras," Marius says as Enjolras digs his teeth into that soft neck. "What are you doing?"

He was expecting that question earlier, honestly. He pulls back slightly. "I believe I am seducing you."

He takes pains not to say this seductively in the slightest, rather as a mere statement of fact. He expects some sort of argument, a retort, but all he receives is "Oh."

So, curious, he brings a hand to the front of Marius's trousers and squeezes. "Oh!"

Marius is becoming hard, only harder the longer Enjolras keeps a hand against his length. Enjolras suddenly realises the ache of his own erection - he does have urges in this field, despite rumours to the contrary, and despite his own refusal to act on them. This is one of the few situations he's been in of this nature (though he is content he is doing this for a worthy cause), and he fears urges he may have repressed coming to the surface.

Marius, meanwhile, is arching against his hand, looking quite troubled. Enjolras is worried he might have hurt him, but he watches Marius running his tongue over his lips. "Kiss me again?" he asks, eyes wide and innocent.

Enjolras obeys, while Marius holds onto his waistcoat to pull him close. Enjolras raises his hand to Marius's buttons, not undoing them all the way, but revealing a good patch freckled skin.

Marius gasps again as Enjolras moves down and bites underneath his collarbone. "Please," he chokes and between the two of them they manage to get the shirt undone. Enjolras takes one of his nipples into his mouth just to listen to him moan.

By this point Enjolras's erection is unbearable and he's grinding in the most unseemly way against Marius's thigh. However Marius doesn't seem to mind (or for that matter, notice) and Enjolras cannot deny the relief it brings him.

Enjolras straightens himself to look Marius in the eye, and observes his swollen lips, bitten and bruised neck, glossed over vision. As serious as he can possibly be (which is rather serious; he is Enjolras) he asks: "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

Marius doesn't answer in words, simply whimpers and nods. It is still pretty clearly consent. Enjolras considers for a moment the best way of doing this: he doubts he has the physical strength to keep Marius up against the wall for very long. To take him on the floor sounds degrading, not to mention possibly uncomfortable. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spots the table.

He takes Marius by the hand and leads him over. He suddenly realises they are both still in their trousers. "Wait," he says, reaching for yet more buttons.

Then Marius surprises him, for no sooner than his pants are around his mid-thigh he pulls away, and prostrates himself over the table, chest against the wooden surface. "Please, get on with it," he says.

Enjolras is slightly stunned by the sight - this _also_ strikes him as somewhat degrading, but if it is what Marius wants who is he to judge? "Very well then," he says swallowing hard. He made sure to procure a small jar of salve for this occasion - he hopes this is what he's meant to use.

He coats one finger in the substance, before he brings it to Marius's entrance. Most likely unwillingly, he clenches; Enjolras waits until he relaxes again before he begins to push in. Surprisingly that doesn't get a gasp, but when Enjolras looks up he sees Marius, face very close to the table, and he is biting his lip very hard to contain noise. Once Enjolras's finger slides in all the way, he seems to give up, and lets out a loud, desperate moan.

"You really should try and be quiet," says Enjolras, trying not to panic. "There were still people left in the front room when we came here."

Marius's eyes go wide with remembrance, and he purses his lips together tight. Enjolras moves his finger back and forth, watching Marius shiver. The sight does something to him, and he has to remind himself to be patient. He crooks his finger in search of a spot he's heard about, one that can bring a man significant pleasure apparently. Marius gives a sudden cry that indicates he certainly found something, as does the fact Marius starts thrusting his hips back in search of such contact again.

Enjolras finds himself bizarrely entertained by how Marius responds; how he chases the finger, how Enjolras can tease him by simply not touching where he expects. "Enjolras - be kind to me."

It's an odd sounding request, but one Enjolras heeds anyway. He's not doing this to be cruel after all. He pushes in a second finger, spreads them, listens to Marius gasp. Perhaps too fast he adds a third; Marius almost _screams_ , before biting down on his own arm to keep himself under control. It worries Enjolras - has he hurt the other man? - but when he ceases moving, it prompts impatient whining. "Please, I beg of you - do not stop."

So he does not, plunging his fingers in as far as he can, listening to the shuddering breaths. For a second it strikes him how strange this is: that it is Marius beneath him like this; the awkward, shy and innocent boy replaced by this needy pile of want. That he is the one making Marius like this; he who has always considered himself above physical pleasures. However it is through no fault of his own. He must win Marius back to the cause, and if this is the way to do so, so be it.

But that doesn't quite explain why he's enjoyed it so.

He removes his fingers, which incites only a quiet whimper. He undoes his own trousers surprisingly clumsily, suddenly aware of his own need for pleasure which he has somewhat ignored. He removes them fully and carefully climbs onto the table, a knee either side of Marius, and lines himself up. Softly, he presses a kiss to a freckled shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

Marius actually laughs at him. "Yes," he says simply, and that is that. Enjolras begins to push in.

_Oh god._

All thoughts of the revolution immediately flee his mind because _that feels so good._ His rare indulgence of his carnal desires means when he finally does do so, it's entirely overwhelming. Marius's body is tight and he clutches so; Enjolras must take a moment so he won't simply collapse.

Marius meanwhile, is actually shaking from desire. "Enjolras - would you please move?" he asks sweetly, suddenly sounding a lot more like the man Enjolras believes he knows. Enjolras nods, and he manages to pull back. When he thrusts back in, Marius bites his arm again.

He tries to maintain a reasonable pace, but it's no use, not with the way Marius squirms and shakes against him, desperately trying to stifle his moans. Enjolras buries himself in the other boy's body again and again, as fast as he can, wanting that tight burning heat against him. Their movements are shaking the table, and if he were still capable of rational thought he would worry about it collapsing underneath them. As is, he just watches how Marius claws at the wood with his free hand. Enjolras grips at the other boy's hips, certainly leaving bruises, but not really caring.

Marius practically shrieks in a way that says Enjolras just found the spot he did before, this time unintentionally. "Ohgodohgodohgod," he starts gasping, voice sounding like he hasn't had water in days. The sheer intensity of his cries now indicate to Enjolras what is about to happen. He pulls Marius up by the hips, and reaches forward to wrap a hand around his cock; it only takes a little more gasping and writhing against him until Marius comes, now biting his lip to repress a scream.

Marius's body quakes all over with orgasm; that is enough to finish Enjolras too. He lets out great, heaving breaths as he spills his seed. He does so _inside_ Marius, which he should be sorry for, but at this point he cannot comprehend withdrawing.

However after the climax, Enjolras's mind returns to reality. He pulls out, feeling ashamed of himself. Not because of the sex - he had a valid reason to do that. But because of how he lost himself in it. He's always been scared of that bestial part of him, and despite knowing it's irrational, he can't help but be mad at Marius for bringing it out. Who knew innocent Pontmercy had such a harlot inside him?

Enjolras sighs and searches for his trousers while Marius pulls himself up off the table. "You know, I do love her."

That makes Enjolras stop. Right, the only reason he did this - to convince Marius his feelings were lust rather than love, and that his sexual desires could be satisfied anywhere. He looks up to meet Marius's gaze, as earnest as ever. Apparently it did not work. Meaning not only did he descend to an animal level he's ashamed even exists in him, he did so for no reason.

"Who is 'she' exactly?"

"You know. And you know I don't know her name," says Marius, sounding confused more than anything.

Enjolras snorts. "Well if you ever manage to actually talk to her, I'm sure she'll be impressed with your fidelity."

"Enjolras," says Marius. That look of confusion is clearing away a bit, replaced by one of deep discomfort. "Is that why you wanted to have sex with me? To - I don't know - distract me from her?"

"She is the distraction," Enjolras snaps. "I merely wanted to show you your feelings for her were cravings of the flesh, nothing more, which can be satisfied anywhere - they are not worth compromising the revolution for."

"No, but here's the thing: as much as much I loved what we just did - and I'm not that loud all the time, okay, I _loved_ what we just did - I'd give that sort of pleasure up entirely just to talk to her. That's how I feel."

"Then why would you let me do that to you anyway?" Enjolras asks. "If she is the light of your life and all that, why would you want anyone else to fuck you?"

"Well you suggested it, and given she doesn't know me yet I didn't think she'd mind," Marius says. "I admit - I've lived with Courfeyrac too long; he's a bad influence. But I do know the difference between lusting after someone and loving them. Don't you?"

There's nothing he can say to that. He's not sure why he was so certain Marius's feelings for this girl were only physical. Now he is simply ashamed to have given in to his own desire, and doesn't know why Marius continues to mock him.

"It must be lonely being you," Marius says. "I mean - your entire life is the revolution. That's all you'll allow yourself," Marius comes closer to him, and despite (or more likely because of) everything Enjolras is uncomfortable with it. "Isn't there anything outside that for you? Anyone you care about?"

Enjolras shoves him away. "I care for the people of France. And so should you." He gives one last disapproving look to Marius's open shirt and trousers. "Now clean yourself. Before that girl sees you looking like a whore."


End file.
